Behind the mask hides the Devil
by EatMoreRice
Summary: Journal entry 37;  Today I saw an angel,  Her magnificent eyes captured my heart and soul from the moment they locked with mine; and that's when I knew..  I had to have her.    Stalker!Rufus/OC OC/Surprise
1. Chapter 1

So, I had to change this from a reader insert to an OC because FF .net doesn't know how to have fun..

Inspired by my friends reply to my rant on Super Junior's song, Sorry Sorry.

* * *

Entry 37  
Today, I accompanied Lady Cheryl through the market. That was when I saw her, without a doubt I knew she was an angel.

She was sitting outside a local café, shaded by an umbrella. She was with her friends, her small plump lips pulled upwards. Her beautiful chocolate coloured locks were neatly pinned behind her ears. However, a few strands of her hair were left hanging to frame her lovely face.

She let out a squeal as a sudden gust of wind hit her and her companions. Her face turned to the side, a slender hand coming up to shield her eyes from the dust.  
That's when I saw them. Her eyes, those lovely blue round orbs filled with such emotion. That's when I knew...

**I had to have her.**

* * *

Review? :3 I'm a needy child.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I'm tired of writing this other story so I decided to come back and give this story another try because when I try to make myself work on something I usually can't (Which is why I haven't touched this in a while... .)

There was something else I was going to say.. Oh well, couldn't have been that important if I forgot, right?

Big thanks to those who reviewed, faved, and added this story to your alert lists~

kim-onka

Hachikoo

KenkonNoMegami

:3 I wuv you.

* * *

Entry 24

A week from now is the annual Pandora Gala.

To be honest, I find these silly events quite tiresome, had my presence not been mandatory I would have sent Leim as he seems more fitted for these social events.

As of late, there seems to be a rumour flying about of the family exchange tradition being brought back this year. I hear that I shall be given somebody from the renowned Nightray family to take under my wing; no doubt it will be the Nightray's pride and joy, the infamous Nightray Assassin.

The Nightrays are by far the largest company in the business, however, they lack the discipline required for this field of practise.

Unlike the Barma & Co. Law firm, they still have that human side to them which may greatly affect them in the long run.

We shall see how long he lasts under Barma & Co. Law **F**irm.

* * *

Review? Should I add more detail, less detail? Let me know~

Chapter 3 is done, I just wanna see how this one works out before I upload the next.

:3 Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

I've got fans~!

Thanks to

Tailsdoll123

teiaramogami

and all my ghost readers.

**Edit: So, thanks to kim-onka's review I went back and edited this one a bit.**

**Better? Yes, no?**

* * *

Entry 43

It seems as if my suspicious were true regarding the family exchange.

However, the surprise came later that evening,

The young Nightray's companion was the angel from before.

She was introduced as Memory of the Stark Family. The Stark family was not one that I was familiar with, probably due to them being of a middle class family.

I had told her that a name like that did a beautiful girl such as herself no justice and in return her face flushed a lovely crimson shade.

Her hair had been curled and pulled back into a high ponytail. Her lips had been painted a ruby red to complement her short, black, bubble dress. The dress was a nice length, it showed off her lovely legs. Although, it did attract the eyes of a few swine who were seated at nearby tables.

I had to hold myself back from grabbing my own coat and throwing it over her before stealing her away from those hungry eyes. Fortunately I was able to hold myself together long enough for them to be escorted to their seats.

She was so small compared to the Nightray boy even with the assistance of her heels, the top of her head only reached the top of his shoulders.

She was quite shy, only speaking when spoken to, and even then she would have a scared look in her doe like eyes. She would often look to the Nightray boy for answers or fidget and when confronted, she told us-Lady Cheryl, her granddaughter, and a few others as well as myself-that it was because she was not accustomed to these sort of events.

Many have said that the Nightray boy and Memory were not a couple, though he did not leave her side and would whisper in her ear when he thought no one would notice.

Late into evening, they had excused themselves-something about prior appointments-and as they left I caught the Nightray boy sneak his hand into my beautiful angel's and lace their fingers together.

As I watched their retreating forms I noticed my sweet angel's forgotten handkerchief laying innocently on the table. Thankfully I was able to grab it without evoking suspicion to myself.

Even now with the dim light provided by my bedside light, I can see patches of vibrant red on the small personal cloth where my angel had dabbed her lips.

I can't help but think to myself,

**This angel of mine must enjoy teasing me so.**

* * *

I had a pretty awesome Friday night, not that any of you guys really care...

We had a movie night at my friend's house, and painted my friend's boyfriend and a bunch of other guy's nails.

:3 T'was pretty.

Anyways,

Next chapter should be up... Sometime in the next year. :p

**Review please~**


	4. Chapter 4

So, I finally got around to updating this one/editing it.

... Back to studying... :(

* * *

_The next station is... Metrotown._  
The voice announced as the train started to decelerate. As soon as the doors slid open, a hoard of people all but burst from the packed cart, only to be greeted once more by another group of strangers. But the girl just watched all the people moving in and out, nameless faces surrounding her once again. The situation repeated itself over and over, each time the crowds grew thinner and thinner. The lunch rush had now ended, and the carts were near empty as they approached Waterfront station in the late afternoon.  
As she stepped off the train, she glanced at her watch and smiled. It wasn't too late to catch a late lunch. Walking another couple blocks down, she paused to look around. She gave a small flustered cry when she couldn't find the Barma & Co Law Firm building.  
By the time she finally made it to the law office it was much too late for lunch. However, it wasn't going to stop her from harassing asking the secretary anyway. Standing awkwardly at the front desk, she nervously shifted as she waited for the secretary.  
Glancing around the large lobby she couldn't help but feel intimidated. The marble floors looked newly waxed and were basically daring the world to even think about dirtying it. There was an elegant glass chandelier that hung high over her head. Aside from the floor and chandelier the whole inside looked as if it were made of wood that screamed of pride, confidence and a touch of arrogance. The lady finally looked over.  
"How may I help you?" She asked in a sweet tone. "Um.. Is Elliot Nightray in?"  
A couple clicks of the keyboard later the older woman glanced back up at her. "He went for lunch with a client. He should be back very soon, would you like to wait?"  
Her cheeks flushed a light pink at her own foolish hope that her boyfriend would wait so long for her.  
"Oh, no. Thank you. I'll come back at a later date." She said as she turned to leave.  
Too busy chiding herself, she didn't notice the body on the other side reaching for the doors at the same time as her. As she pulled the glass doors back she immediately collided with another body. One of her hands when to cover her mouth to stop the scream while the other shot out to grab the closest sturdy object. Another pair of arms reached out and coiled around her.  
Her wide eyes stared back at tired grey ones, in too much shock to even register who those eyes belonged to. When she were finally steady the man released her. Stepping back, her eyes practically popped out of her head when she saw who she had bumped into. She started apologizing profusely as she tried to smooth out the wrinkles in his coat that was caused by her. "Mr. Barma! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking-"  
Rufus wave a hand dismissively.  
"Do you have business here?" He asked as he took in her appearance.  
She couldn't help but feel self-conscious under his judging gaze. Was he mocking her? Clearly a floral print sundress and heeled sandals were not proper court or business attire. "Oh, no. I... Uh... I'm here to see Elliot," His half-lid eyes narrowed when Elliot's name was mentioned; though, under the impression that he was angry at her for trying to distract his apprentice, she brushed it off.  
"He's with a client." Rufus replied curtly but he didn't move make any moves to leave. She rubbed her arms out of nervous habit as she broke the intense stare down in favor of looking elsewhere.  
"I know, I was just-" And to add to the already awkward situation, Elliot walked through the doors just that moment. He eyes widened slightly when he saw his girlfriend and his boss together... At his place of employment.

"Elliot!" She sang as she basically bounced over to his side much to Rufus' annoyance.  
"I was keeping Ms. Stark company while you were out. I hope you do better next time in managing your schedule." And with that he walked off to his own office without returning the secretary's greeting.  
Elliot silently motioned her to follow him as he lightly tapped her elbow before walking to his own office. She stood at the door nervously as her boyfriend silently organized his documents.  
"Elliot, I'm so-"  
"How are you feeling today?" He asked still not meeting her eyes; however, his voice held no hostilities or irritation. Smile crept to her lips, of course that'd be the first thing he asked.  
"I'm feeling better today."  
He finally looked up, a small smile visible on his own face. He gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk. They sat in a comfortable silence as Elliot worked.  
A low buzz from the phone broke through the atmosphere. "Mr. Nightray, Mr. Blais is here to see you about his small claims case."  
Taking that as her signal to leave, she quickly stood up and checked for all her belongings. She looked over to her boyfriend when she was sure she had everything. He walked over to her and pulled her right hand out as he placed a small umbrella in it.  
"I heard it might rain later today, keep it with you? Just in case." She couldn't help but grin at his excuse reason for being so close. His forehead touched the top of her head. Looking up, their noses brushed as his lips lightly touched her own as he leaned forward.  
"Text me when you get home?" he whispered when he pulled away.  
"Don't worry so much," She whispered back and leaned forward for another kiss; however, a knock on the door caused the couple to jump apart.  
Elliot walked back to his desk as she opened his door.  
"Don't forget." He called over his shoulder.  
"Don't worry so much!" She replied in a teasing tone as she left.

* * *

I hope it was clear enough that Memory was ill in some way...

Hmm. If there are any errors please let me know~

Review~? Reviews equal happy authoress, happy authoress equals... Happiness for all..? Haha, I won't hold the next chapter hostage, it'll be here when its good and ready.


	5. Chapter 5

:O What is this? An update?

I wrote this at 1 in the morning... -so tired.

* * *

Entry 82

It has been almost a full month since my angel has graced me with her presence; since then I've learned quite a few things about her, even the most subtle of gestures.  
She attended a prestigious private high school where she met the Nightray boy in her freshman year, and is currently enrolled at the art institution.  
Works Monday to Saturday in the evenings.  
On her days off she can be found either grocery shopping or in her home having "a lazy day" as she once called it.  
Often paints her nails a dark, emerald green [1].  
She also suffers insomnia, which directly contributes to her dementia[2].  
She appears to be an ailurophile, ironically enough, having already adopted two kittens. I wonder how well that will sit with the Nightray family [3].  
Speaking of Nightray, the young Nightray's timetable at the law firm has been filled with little to no time for socializing. From nine to seven, I've made sure the boy stays in his office as much as possible.  
I can see how deeply the boy's relationship with my little angel has been affected based on my daily encounters with her.  
Honestly, it's was quite easy to figure out her schedule after only a week of observation.  
Monday to Saturday she leaves the house at exactly ten twenty five with only slight variations depending on the weather. She grabs breakfast and meets up with a friend -Leo I believe his name is- and chats for five minutes. It is usually a check up of sorts, one that use to be done by the Nightray boy.  
At ten forty she checks her watch and she realizes how late she is running and bids farewell to her friend before rushing across the street to the station,  
That is where I meet her every morning. Of course, my precious angel commented on my first appearance there, noting I did not typically take the train. I had told her my vehicle had broken down recently.  
From there we enjoy a fifty minutes ride to Granville station where she would get off and walk to her school.  
At one thirty on the dot she leaves for lunch with some friends and returns an hour later.  
From three to four she attends a lecture.  
Once finished, she heads over to the library for half an hour.  
By five o'clock she has already left for work; a small coffee shop just a few blocks down from my law firm.  
The shop, being locally owned, stays open later than most so she works until ten.  
I've made it my own routine to wait -if not stop in close to closing time- until she's done so we end up walking together to the station. She questioned this too, asking me in a teasing manner if I am stalking her.

**If only she knew.**

* * *

**[1] **Loki wears green... :3 I like Loki...

**[2] **Apparently young people can be affected by dementia too and it has a lot to do with your sleep pattern. I dunno, I heard it on the radio.

**[3] **The Nightrays are dog loves, though, Elliot likes cats.


End file.
